


bending in time... AND SPACE!

by littledust



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph and Sokka as the best one-episode Doctor Who companions ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bending in time... AND SPACE!

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who should probably not be so easy to cross over with everything in the world, but well. You know.

"You are the weirdest bender I've ever seen," Toph announced.

"I suppose I've been called worse," the Doctor replied, looking to Rose for support. Rose, who was giggling over something with Sokka, who looked--well, he either had severe indigestion or severe infatuation. "Bit young for you, isn't he?"

"Bit old for me, aren't you?" Rose replied archly, sticking her tongue out. Both ignored Sokka yelping, "Hey!" and then blushing furiously.

Toph was still on the subject of bending and weirdness. "I mean, who needs a big box to bend? And why does it feel like it takes up more room than it actually does?"

"Because it does," the Doctor said. "Anyway, it's not me doing the bending in time and space. It's the TARDIS." He directed a fond smile at the big blue box, which faded when Toph both began poking it. "Oi!"

"What exactly is bending?" Rose asked Sokka, as the Doctor and Toph began a loud debate on respect for others' property and "not messing up the balance of weird and normal."

Sokka pulled out his emergency "Smart Guy" monocle and adopted a tone he hoped was wise and knowing. "In this world, there are four different types of bending: earthbending, waterbending, firebending, and airbending. Toph's an earthbender, so she can throw rocks at people and stuff. My people are the waterbenders--I'm not one, but my sister is. Guess what the Fire Nation does. Oh, and my friend Aang is an airbender, but he's the last one."

"The last of his kind," Rose said softly, and looked over at the Doctor, who seemed to have picked that moment to start listening in. "That must be hard."

Sokka shrugged. "Eh, he's sad about it sometimes, but he has us." In his most suave voice, he added: "We're _pretty awesome_."

Any lingering impression of cool was shattered by Toph stomping on his foot. "I'm the most awesome," Toph said. "I don't need help bending."

Rose turned a laugh into a cough. "Well, I'm glad that your friend has friends like you." She gave the Doctor a meaningful look. "Aren't you, Doctor?"

"Oh, all right," he said, rolling his eyes, but he reached out and took Rose's hand anyway.


End file.
